


Playtime at the pitch

by LouBearLove85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, footie louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouBearLove85/pseuds/LouBearLove85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry surprises Louis while he is training for Doncaster Rovers.... sex happens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime at the pitch

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these boys or anything related to them.  
> This is just my own filthy creation.
> 
> BoyxBoy, don't like, don't read.

The sun in just setting as Harry pulls up at the Keepmoat stadium.  
He immediately spots Louis; he's practising his free kicks and Harry’s not surprised when every single shot goes sailing through the net. Louis is the only one left on the field, the other players went home a long time ago. But Louis wouldn’t be Louis if he wasn’t putting in the extra hours to perfect his play. 

He had his mind set on becoming the clubs new captain. If it meant training extra, then that was what he was going to do.  
Smiling at the sight of his boyfriend, cheeks flushed, hair wet with sweat, his shirt clinging to his body, Harry gets out of the car and walks over to him.

Hearing the gate of the field open and close behind him, Louis turns and frowns when he sees his boyfriend. As far as he was aware, Harry was going to spend the evening with his friends. 

"Babe? What are you doing here? Is everything oka—"

Before he can finish the sentence, Harry’s lips are on his and he's kissing him frantically; Harry’s tongue licking at the seam of his lips and he instantly parts them for him, granting him access. 

Louis cradles Harry’s cheek in his palm, tilting his boyfriends head slightly as he deepens the kiss while his other hand slips beneath the coat and the halfway buttoned shirt Harry’s wearing, which is probably more expensive than it looks, and begins caressing his lower back. God, he feels so good!

Pushing himself up against Louis, Harry kisses him deeper; his hormones amping up his urgent need for him. His fingers cup the back of his head, effectively holding Louis in place as he practically devours him. It's only when the need for air becomes an issue that Harry draws back from Louis and, if possible, he's even more turned on when he sees how dark his eyes have become. 

They're practically smouldering and Harry’s breath hitches in his throat at his intense stare. "I-I need you, Lou."  
Ducking his head, Louis captures Harry’s lips and kisses him hard; his fingers threading through his long curly locks. When Louis retreats long moments later, he scans the area to see if there's anyone around and he smirks when he sees that they're still completely alone. 

Taking Harry’s hand in his, he leads his boyfriend over to one of the goals and backs him up against the post; pressing the length of his body against Harrys and letting him know Harry isn't the only one who's incredibly aroused.  
His smirk deepens at Harrys gasp when he rocks his hips into his.

"Please," Harry begs.

After another quick look around them, Louis takes off Harry's coat, throws it on the ground before his hands go straight to Harry’s trousers, unbuttoning his skinny jeans quickly and pulling them down till just above his knees before lightly stroking him through his boxers which, he notices, already have a damp spot. 

Louis knows they haven't got a lot of time and the last thing they need is to get caught in a compromising position so, pulling Harry’s underwear down, he pushes two fingers into Harry’s mouth, waiting for him to cover them in saliva before removing them from his mouth and reaching behind Harry, quickly pushing a finger inside of him.

When Louis plunges his fingers inside him, Harry sinks his teeth into his bottom lip to keep from crying out but even that doesn't stop a tiny moan from escaping. He undulates his bum against Louis hand and coos happily when Louis fingers begins caressing his prostate. 

Harry’s eager for more though and gripping the waistband of Louis track pants and boxers, he pulls them down past his hips; feeling the tip of his hard cock brush his stomach. 

"Lou... babe," Harry whines, desperate to feel Louis inside him.

Removing his fingers, Louis cups his hips and easily picks Harry up, his legs instinctively wrapping around Louis waist as his hands grip onto Louis biceps.  
Louis enters Harry slowly, knowing he can’t rush things without lube, pausing for a moment once he's fully embedded inside of his boy. 

Louis places his hands between Harry and the post, not wanting the hard material to hurt any of the skin it might catch should Harry’s now completely open shirt ride up during their encounter. He knows Harry realises what he's done as he smiles fondly up at him. 

Louis lowers his head, kisses a path from Harrys cheek to his lips as he begins moving.  
Harry buries his face against Louis shoulder to muffle any sounds he might make. His fingers are gripping Louis with sweat soaked T-shirt tightly as he feels the beginning of his impending orgasm. 

Harry squeezes his inner thighs as he clenches his bum around Louis’ cock on every up-stroke, trying to keep him from withdrawing.  
"Harry!" Louis warns and Harry giggles at his desperate tone. Harry can definitely relate. 

Harry’s already so close; the anticipation of having him like this and the risk factor almost acting as a form of foreplay.  
Sliding one of his hands out from behind him, Louis slips it between their bodies and starts stroking up and down Harry’s cock.

The sounds coming from Harry are unintelligible and a moment later his mouth falls opens in a silent scream as he violently climaxes in Louis arms, his body shuddering and shaking with the force of it.

Seeing Harry come apart is Louis undoing and he follows, spilling himself inside of his boy mere seconds later when his own orgasm strikes.  
When he regains the ability to speak, he quietly asks, "Are you okay?"

"Uh huh," Harry replies. 

Feeling him still semi-hard inside of him, Harry squeezes his muscles in his bum and giggles at the expletives that leave Louis lips.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Nope," Harry says, looking innocently up at him before breaking out into a dimpled grin and repeating the action.

Lightly swatting him on the ass, Louis sucks Harry’s top lip into his mouth, repeating the action on his lower one before gently unwinding Harrys legs from around him and lowering him back to the ground. Pulling up his boxers and pants he notices his shirt is now covered in Harry's cum mix with his sweat. He quickly pulls it off and grabs Harry's coat of the ground. Pulling it on before he helps Harry straighten out his own clothes. 

Wrapping his arm around Harrys shoulders, they begin making their way towards their respective cars. 

"So, that's another place we get to tick off of the list."

Harry shakes his head. 

"Um, we've already done it at the ptich, babe. Don't tell me you've forgotten?"

"As if," Louis snorts. 

"That was in the dressing room though; this time, we did it against one of the goals in the open air. It's a slightly different venue."

Harry laughs. "You're crazy!"

"Whatever," Louis mumbles. 

Interlacing their fingers, Harry says, "Are you going to shower and drive home separately or do you want to take a shower at home and come with me?"

Flashing him a wink, Louis replies, "I'll come home with you, especially if it means we get to stop off somewhere on the way and christen your car."

Harry felt a sudden swirl of heat low in his belly and he unconsciously licks his lips. Unable to speak due to the myriad of images running through his mind thanks to Louis suggestion, he instead nods his head.

After getting his belongings from the dressing room and making sure his own car is locked, Louis takes the keys to the red sports car from Harry and opens the passenger door for him, closing it once he’s safely inside. 

As Louis makes his way to the driver's side, he can't help smirking at the fact that his boyfriend is the sexiest guy he’s ever met. He does believe he’s very lucky man.

As Louis climbs into the car and sees the sexy smile Harry is throwing his way, he smiles back at him and thanks his lucky stars.


End file.
